Rivals To Rival Chronicles
by RandomDizzymae
Summary: When Gosalyn and her family moved to Toon Town, all heck breaks loose. Join Gos, Sora, June, Jake, and Xandir as they embark on new adventures to save Toon Town and/or the world from destruction! THIS EPISODE: Wrong and Magic
1. Dawns A New Trust Part 1 Part 1

The battle has won, but the war was far from over. The four people left her for her time of needs. They figured out that she has no gifted power, but has a lot of spirit. Like her grandfather use to tell her before he died, "when your full of spirit, everyone else looks empty." But to some people, they think that she was a problem child. She's been in her tomboyish state eversince her stay at the St. Canard orphanage.

She just sit there, looking down on the ground, with tears rolling down her face.

"Grandpa," she muttered. "I totally messed up again. Just like the day when I first met Darkwing. So much for some stupid spirit."

She hid her eyes in the shadows of her bangs, with her arms wrapped around each other, clutching harder, with more tears rolling down her face. But what she doesn't know is that five shadowy figures walking up towards her.

"What makes you think that I got to this city?" a female voice that sounds like the girl who was sitting on the ground. "Where some toons think that your a problem child? And why are there five shadowy figures? I'll tell you. It all started when it was time to move here."

--

_RandomDizzymae Presents..._

_A ForbiddenLove Production..._

_A cutelittledizzymae/Randomdizzymae series..._

**RIVALS TO RIVAL CHRONICLES**

_Everyone with the exception of a few characters belongs to their owners, they are NOT mine!_

_Written by RandomDizzymae_

--

**EPISODE 1: Dawns A New Trust Part I**

**--**

It was a normal day for nine-year-old Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard, a tomboyish duckling. It was a Friday afternoon and it was after school. Gosalyn was at her backyard at the Mallard house, playing soccor with her best friend Honker Muddlefoot and his brother who bullys him and Gosalyn alot Tank. And, as usual, Gosalyn won the game.

"Hey Honk," she said to Honker. "Wanna go inside my house and watch TV? The Wacky Willy show is going to be on in five minutes!"

"Sure Gos," Honker replied.

Both Gosalyn and Honker walked inside the Mallard house as Tank went back to his and Honker's house. Gosalyn ran up to the couch and jumped on it until she stopped. Honker walked over to the couch and sits right next to Gosalyn. Gosalyn picked up the television remote and turned on the TV with their favorite cartoon show on. After a half hour, the show was over and Gosalyn changed the channel. After that, both Drake Mallard, Gosalyn's adopted dad, and Launchpad McQuack, walked to the living room.

"Gosalyn," Drake said as he and Launchpad walked in front of the TV, blocking the programming it was showing. "We need to talk."

"About what, dad?" Gosalyn asked, looking annoyed. "About my F's in school again?"

"No, it's not school," Drake said. "It's just that..."

He sighed and looked at Gosalyn very sadly.

"Look, Gos," he started to explained. "There were these heroes that has been coming into St. Canard recently, guarding the place because there were a bunch of crooks in the city lately. So it's best that...I think it's time to move."

Gosalyn looked at her dad, seriously.

"What?" she shrieked.

"Listen to what I said, Gosalyn," Drake continued. "We've decided to move to a different city where there were less heroes in it, because the new heroes around here kept stealing my spotlight!"

"But why?!" Gosalyn asked again.

"Because..." Drake slowly said. "Because of what I said. We are moving to a new city and that is that!"

"But what about everyone we know?" Gosalyn asked. "The Muddlefoots, Morgana, Gizmoduck..."

"I'm sorry, Gosalyn," Drake said, walking over to his daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But everyone we know are still staying here. And don't worry about Morgana, she'll come by our new place once every weekend so I won't miss her."

"Because both you and Morgana are in in love with each other," Gosalyn pointed out.

It was true, actually. Eversince Darkwing first met Morgana on a few dark nights, since she was a bad girl and everything, he suddenly fell in love with her. And he hoped that Morgana felt the same way. And he spoke too soon because he figured out that Morgana likes him, too. And because of Darkwing, Morgana is now on the side of good...and they usually date each other every now and then.

"Gosalyn, your just gonna have to accept the fact that things change," Drake said in a calm voice. "Now me and LP just signed the papers and we're moving out very early in the morning, so we're packing up later tonight."

"But where are we moving to?" Gosalyn asked.

"You'll see," Drake grinned at his daughter as he and Launchpad went to the chairs and each sat on each one. "Now we're getting stuff out of the tower, so we'll see you in a couple hours."

With that, he hitted a statue that looks like Basil of Bakerstreet, the chairs started to roll, and they were soon gone. Gosalyn then slumped on the couch and groaned.

"Life stinks," she muttered.

"Gee," Honker said, looking down. "I'm going to miss you, Gosalyn. But I hope we meet again, someday."

"I hope so too, Honker," Gosalyn said. "I just hope so..."


	2. Dawns A New Trust Part 1 Part 2

It was later on that night. Gosalyn was alseep on the floor, sleeping with a pillow and blanket. She, Drake, and Lauchpad finished up packing and hired a moving truck. And she also forgot that Drake said that they were suppose to leave VERY early tomorrow for some odd reason. Gosalyn turned over as she was still asleep, but when the door flung open however, and since the lights were on in the hallway, she quickly woke up with her eyes opening wide open. There was Drake, standing near the doorway.

"Gosalyn, time to wake up!" he said.

Gosalyn sat up, rubbed her eyes, and said, "Dad, what's the rush?"

"We're moving out," Drake said. "Don't you remember? Anyway, get all your stuff and head down stairs. The moving truck is finally here."

With that, Drake left the bedroom. Gosalyn then stand up, still tired, walked over to the other side of the room, and turned on the lights. She grabbed her suitcases and walked down stairs. Then she walked back up to get the others. After she was done, Gosalyn took one last look at her room.

"I wish we can still stay here," she said with a sigh. "I'm gonna miss Honker."

"Gos, come on!" Drake yelled from downstairs. "Launchpad's getting the car ready and the truck is now full! Now take one last look at your room and we'll be on our way!"

Gosalyn reached her arm into her bedroom, turned off the lights, and slowly closed the door. She then walked downstairs and outside, and saw the truck that has their stuff in it. She turned around and saw that Launchpad was in the car. Drake Mallard walked right next to her.

"Gosalyn, get in the car," he told her. "I'll be with you and Launchpad in a minute."

"Sure, dad," Gosalyn replied with a sad expression on her face.

"Sorry, kiddo," Drake said to her, as he watch Gosalyn getting to the backseat of the car.

She closed the door when she got in and buckled her seatbelt. A few minutes later, Drake comes in and sits in the front seat next to Launchpad, since he's going to drive anyway since Launchpad still doesn't know how to.

"Okay, I turned in the keys and the truck is gonna follow us 'till we get to our new home," he explained as he started the car. "It may take like a few hours, but it's worth it. Now let's get out of here."

Drake drove out of the garage and started to drive down the streets with the moving truck behind them. Gosalyn was looking out her window and took one final look at the Muddlefoots' house. She sighed because she was going to miss Honker. He was her best friend, and she sorta have a crush on him eversince they moved in. They were now on a highway and the sun was rising from the horizon and Gosalyn accidently fell asleep. After a few hours, the sun was now in the sky and it was still morning and Gosalyn was still asleep. She slept until she heard Drake yelled out.

"We're here!"

Gosalyn quickly woke up and saw that they were about to enter a huge city. She rolled down the window, poke her head out, and saw a sign that says "Welcome To Toon Town." She gasped and took her head back in the car.

"Dad, is this where we get to live?" she asked.

"That's right!" Drake said. "I know how much you love cartoons and video games, Gos. So me and Launchpad decided to move here and meet a bunch of cartoons from different shows and video games."

"Keen gear!" she said.

They then entered the city, and Gosalyn look around. She spotted a bunch of cartoon and video game characters she never met before in her life. She was very happy and excited about this. They now drove to a neighborhood.

"Which one of these houses are we gonna be living in, dad?" Gosalyn asked.

"Right there," Drake pointed out, as they parked right next to the drive way.

Gosalyn looked at the new house and said, "Uh, dad? That one looks alot like the last house we lived in."

"I know," Drake said, as he, Launchpad, and Gosalyn walked out of the car.

"Hey Launchpad, could you take Gosalyn to the Toon Town park?" he asked.

"Sure thing, DW," Launchpad said, as he took out his bike from the car.

"And make sure to drop off Gos at the park and head back here, so we'll unpack everything," Drake explained.

"Sure," Launchpad said. "Come on, Gosalyn."

Gosalyn runs over to Launchpad, sits behind him, and said, "Keen gear! Let's go!"

With that Launchpad started to ride his bike and off he went. As soon as they headed off to the park, there was a dark shade right next to the house, and all of a sudden, ten eyes suddenly appeared.

"Is that the girl you were talking about?" a voice that was from the amber eyes said.

"Yep," a voice that sounds like a young teen girl from the gray eyes replied. "Want me to send in the robots after her?"

"Indeed you shall," the same voice from the amber voice said.

"Thanks," the same female voice from the gray eyes said, squinting her eyes.

All of a sudden, the gray eyes look down and there was a noise. A noise that sounds like that someone just pressed a button. After that, four things were crawling out of the ground. They look like two robot-androids that looks like a strange monster while the other two are other robot-androids that looks like guard dogs. They have the words "F.O.W.L." on each side of their bodies.

"Alright," the female voice from the gray eyes said to the androids. "Androids, follow that red-headed brat! And make sure she's not coming back here alive. Understand? Now go!"

With that, the two robot-android monsters ran towards the bushes and hides while they followed Gosalyn and Launchpad while the two robot-android dogs ran behind them, following them. The ten eyes then somehow disappeared into the darkness...


	3. Dawns A New Trust Part 1 Part 3

It was not too long while Launchpad was riding Gosalyn on his bike on their way to the Toon Town Park. After what felt like a few minutes, they finally made it. Launchpad grabbed Gosalyn by the waist and setted her on the ground. With that, he said goodbye and drove his bike back down the road. Gosalyn then turned around and to her amaze, a bunch of cartoon kids were playing at the playground. And there was a game of soccor going on that the boys from different cartoons are playing.

"Keen gear!" she jumped up for joy. "I think I'm gonna love this city."

Gosalyn then ran up to the soccor field, but as soon as she ran towards it, there was a blast that was in front of her. And right next to the playground, there was another blast. All the kids started to scream and ran out of the playground as the blasts . Gosalyn watched as everyone runs off, with a shocking look on her face.

"What's going on on?!" she asked.

But as soon as she started to run off from the playground like everyone else does, the same robot-android guard dog was suddenly in front of her, barking loudly at her. Gosalyn did a quick scream and ran to a different direction, but the same android monster from the last part was somehow in front of her. Gosalyn turned around and looked from light to right, but there was another robot monster and robot guard dog.

"Ah!" she screamed. "I'm doomed!"

All of a sudden, she heard a struck-through sound and she looked at the robot guard dog that was right next to her and saw that it was been strike through. The robot guard dog was destroyed as Gosalyn fell to the ground. Something then destroyed the other three robots. The person who did this jumped and kneeled down in front of Gosalyn. It turns out to be a 15-year-old boy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a crown-shaped necklace, black finger-less gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder-guards over a midnight blue shirt with red pockets in front of the shirt, along with a black belt, and big black jaggy or short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets that are on him are red and there are two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body. He opened his eyes and looked at Gosalyn.

"You okay?" he asked, offering Gosalyn his hand.

"Why do you have to show up in a time like this?" Gosalyn asked, taking the teen's hand as the teen helped her up. "I could've easily take them on."

"Those beings that attacked you are robots," the teen explained. "They've been showing up in Toon Town along with a few strange creatures lately. They have words on each sides of their bodies that has the words 'FOWL' written on them. Except those are for the robots and not for the creatures."

"Well for your information, I happen to be a hero myself," Gosalyn said, pointing to herself. "I have this cool costume, but it was packed up. By the way, I'm Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard. I just move here a few minutes ago."

"I'm Sora," the teen introduced himself. "It's great to meet you, Gosalyn."

"But why are those robots started to attack the park?" Gosalyn asked.

"It could be the robots' master," Sora guessed. "I should go see King Mickey. He knows why Toon Town has been attacked, recently."

"Can I go with you?" Gosalyn asked. "I don't hang out in a destroyed park until my friend Launchpad gets here."

"Sure," Sora answered.

And with that, both Sora and Gosalyn walked down the street into the city. While they were walking to past the time, Gosalyn was explaining to Sora about her life back in St. Canard before she moved to Toon Town.

"And that's how much fame and fortune I get when I'm Quiverwing Quack," Gosalyn finished.

"Wow, you must be lucky," Sora said.

"Well I should be," Gosalyn said.

All of a sudden, strange creatures came out of nowhere right in front of both Sora and Gosalyn. They look like black shadows with red bandages all around their bodies.

"There she is!" a shadow figure pointed. "Let's get her!"

With that, Sora wielded out a weapon of what looks like a huge key. And out of nowhere, Gosalyn wielded out a bow and a few arrows. She looked at Sora's weapon and all she could ask is,

"A key?"

"This is called a Keyblade," Sora explained. "But I'll explain it later!"

With that, Sora swings his keyblade through a minion, and the figure suddenly disappeared. Gosalyn fired a couple arrows at the other figures through their chests, and they also disappeared. Except a few more were coming and Gosalyn and Sora are surrounded.

"It's no use," said Sora. "We can't face them head on."

"Why?" Gosalyn asked. "I rather die fighting rather than retreating."

"Need some help?" a female voice asked from out of nowhere.

Sora and Gosalyn looked up and saw a person striking down a couple shadow figures with a couple kicks and turned around to face both of them. It turns out that it was an 11-year-old female with long black hair with a pink highlight on her left bang and had brown eyes. She has freckles on her face, wearing a green and pink T-shirt with a symbol on it, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Another figure was going to attack her from behind, but Sora jumped up and landed behind her and strike the minion down as the figure disappeared. Gosalyn was then firing a few arrows at the minions as the mysterious girl was punching and kicking the figures. After this was over, the three of them started panting. After they were done, both Sora and Gosalyn look at the girl.

"That was amazing," said Sora.

"Yeah," Gosalyn said. "I didn't know you have karate moves."

"Let's just say that I got help from my grandmother," the girl said. "I'm Juniper Lee, but you can call me June if you want."

"Okay, June," said Gosalyn. "I'm Gosalyn."

"And I'm Sora," Sora introduced himself. "We were on our way to go find King Mickey about the strange creatures that were attacking Toon Town recently. Wanna come?"

"Sure," June said. "I don't have to worry about my brother and my dog right now."

With that, the three guys continued down the road. While they were walking, Gosalyn was explaining to June that she was new and why she, Drake, and Launchpad had to move to Toon Town. While they were passing by an ally, there was a dark shade and the same ten eyes from before showed up.

"I cannot believe this," a voice with the white eyes and the black pupils said. "Not only do they take down your robots, but they also took down my minions!"

"Quit your complaining," the same female voice from before with the gray eyes said. "We need that brat if we're going to rid Toon Town of heroes and taking the city to ourselves."

"But what about someone else?" a voice with the yellow eyes with black pupils said, as a remixing song played in the background.

"What do you mean?" the female voice asked.

"Does this 'Gosalyn Mallard' have anyone close to her?" the male voice with the yellow eyes and pupils asked. "You know, someone very close to Gosalyn and treats her like a family?"

"Yeah," the female voice said. "She has this one sappy-do-gooder who always stinks of saving the city. And his name is..."

--

Meanwhile, the others were walking down the streets. That is, until there was an earthquake. Somethings sprawled out of the ground right in front of the trio. The figures were nothing but fire creatures.

"Fire?!" Gosalyn asked.

"Then how do we compete with fire?" Juniper asked. "We'll all burn to death while fighting these guys."

All of a sudden, something came from the sky and onto the creatures. It looks alot like flames of fire. With that, the fire creatures sprawled back to the undergrounds. The trio looked up at the sky and saw a red creature with black hair with dark green highlights, black eyes, has a yellow stomach with a tail, wings, and claws. It landed in the ground when suddenly, fire came out of nowhere around the dragon. When the fire cleared up, there was now of what looks like a 12-year-old boy with black hair with dark green highlights, black eyes, wearing a red and yellow jacket, blue shorts, and black and white shoes. The trio walked up to him.

"Keen gear!" Gosalyn said. "I never seen someone who can turn into a dragon before."

"And you have now," the boy said. "I'm Jake Long, the American Dragon, yo."

"I'm Gosalyn!" Gosalyn introduced herself.

"I'm Sora," Sora also introduced himself.

"And I'm June," June also introduced herself, walking up to Jake and shook his hand. "It's great to meet you, Jake Long."

With that, Jake looked down on the ground and started to blush from June's touch on his hand. June then lets go of his hand as Sora walked up to him.

"So how did you defeated those fire creatures?" Sora asked.

"Simple," Jake started to explained. "Fire against fire, hello?"

"Keen gear!" Gosalyn said again, giving Jake a high five. "How did you get those dragon attacks?"

"I'll tell you later," Jake said.

"So Jake," Sora said. "We were on our way to meet up with King Mickey and talk to him about the attack in Toon Town. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Jake answered.

"AHH!" a voice shouted from out of nowhere.

"Looks like someone is in trouble," Gosalyn said. "Let's go!"

With that, the four friends ran off to where the scream was. They ran right in front of the Toon Town mall, where a few strange-like creatures that was stretchy all over was surrounding of what looks like a 19-year-old guy from a video game with light blond hair, sky blue eyes, wearing a dark and light green armor that was a little too revealing with an armor piece on his left shoulder, wearing a dark and light green woring cloth, and wearing long dark and light green boots. He was in a battle position wielding a wierd-looking sword.

"Get away from me!" he shouted at the stretchy creatures.

With that, the four ran up besides him and got ready for battle. Jake transformed into a red dragon and fired at the stretchy creatures with Sora, waving his Keyblade through them, June kicking and punching them, and Gosalyn shooting a few arrows. The battle was over and Jake transformed back to his human form. The four guys walked over to the guy who kneeled down on the ground.

"You okay?" June asked.

"Yeah," the guy said, standing up. "Thanks to you guys."

"No problem," June said. "I'm June. And these guys are Gosalyn, Sora, and Jake."

"Nice to meet you four," the guy said. "I'm Xandir."

Gosalyn's eyes widen as she said, "Your Xandir? The Xandir from Drawn Together?"

"Yeah," Xandir replied. "Except when the show got canceled, me and my friends went in seperate ways, so I'm unemployed right now."

"I watched your show back at my old place when my dad's not around," Gosalyn said. "And we all know that your-"

Before she could finish, Sora quickly bended down beside Gosalyn and quickly grabbed her beak with her hands.

"Watch it, Gosalyn," he said. "We all know Xandir's orientation. The author wanted this story to be a non-cursing or hinting thing series, okay?"

"Fine," Gosalyn muttered, as Sora lets go of her beak.

"Hey Xandir," Jake said to Xandir. "We're on our way to go have a talk to King Mickey. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Xandir said. "Had nothing else to do anyway."

But before the five guys continue to walk down the road, the same female voice from before calls out to them.

"And just where do you think you five are going?"

The gang suddenly stopped with their eyes wide and looked around.

"That voice!" Gosalyn said. "I know who it is!"

"You do?" Jake asked.

"It seems that you five are doing well," the same male voice from before said.

"Who's there?" Sora asked.

"Show yourselves, wherever you creeps are!" June asked.

"Okay then," another same voice from before said.

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake up, 'causing an earthquake. Everyone was trying their best not to lost their balance. And then, the ground was rising up, making everyone fell to the ground. The guys couldn't see the top of the ground that was rising because the whole ground rising up thing was covered in smoke. As soon as the ground stopped shaking, everyone was standing up. And Jake was helping June up.

"Thanks," June thanked him.

"My plessure, yo," Jake said, blushing.

"No time," Gosalyn said to both Jake and June while looking at the top of the ground that rosed up. "I think we got company."

Everyone looked up and saw that the smoke was clearing up. As soon as it was slowly doing it, everyone gasped. As the smoke was slowly clearing up, there were five figures. One looks like a tall thin cat with red fur with blue stripes with yellow eyes and black pupils, one looks like a teen duckling with long silver hair that reached down to her waist, bright yellow feathers, light gray eyes, an orange beak, wearing a black armor with a red long-sleeve suit underneath, long red socks and black shoes. Her armoured breast-plate has spikes on the shoulders, and a gray diamond shape on the upper-middle part of the armor, with two lines that swirled in opposite directions. Her amoured skirt has a yellow comunicator on the belt, while it was black with a gray stripe in the middle of it. Another one looks like a Nobody who also has gray hair that reached down to his midback, has amber eyes, wearing a black cloak, black gloves, black pants, and tall black boots, one looks like a shadow with yellow eyes and has red lines around it's body, and one looks like a black shape-sifter with black claws, with a green face that has eyes with black pupils on it, with flames for eyebrows.

The five guys looked at them, and finally knew who they are...

* * *

Whoo, this chapter's so long to write. And by the way, the one with the female voice that was with the bad guys, she belongs to me, so she's an OC of mine I made for Darkwing Duck. Just wanna let you know. And guess who they are? Part 2 of the Dawns A New Trust 2-parter will begin after the next chapter. Till then, review and tell me what you think. And by the way, I finally got my computer back and I'm going to continue Spongebob and The Ghoul School whenever I have time to write it, okay? Until then, please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Dawns A New Trust Part 1 Part 4

"Who are those guys, yo?" Jake asked.

Gosalyn was standing there, looking at the female teen who was a duck like herself. She was very speechless and doesn't even know what to say exactly.

"Gosalyn?" Jake asked, snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Looks like Ms. Mallard over there is surprised to see me again," the female teen duck said, pointing at Gosalyn. "She thought that she may never see me after she moved out of St. Canard."

"And I thought...that I could get away from you," Gosalyn suddenly spoke up. "Because you were toying around with me."

"Boy are you clever," said the female teen duck.

Sora was also very speechless, looking at the Nobody who was in between the female teen duck and the shadow fiugre with the yellow eyes.

"I...I thought that me and Riku killed him," he said, looking very ticked off. "He disappeared into darkness right at our very own eyes. We saw that he died! We killed him!"

"And now I'm back," the Nobody replied, then looking at the four guys were standing right next to him. "Roll call!"

"I'm Katz," the tall thin red cat said.

"The name's Terra," the female teen duck said.

"Xemnas," said the Nobody.

"I'm Father," the shadow figure with the yellow eyes said.

"And I'm Aku," the shape-shifter said.

"What do you guys want, anyway?" Jake asked.

"What we want is of no importance to you right now," Xemnas explained. "And perhaps the little girl right there knows what we need."

The four guys then looked at Gosalyn, who was staring at the five bad guys for a long time and was once again speechless.

"Enough talk!" Terra said. "Can we fight now?"

With that, Xemnas nodded 'yes' and held out his two Ariel Blades. Gosalyn was going to bring out her bow and arrow, but Sora stepped in her way.

"Gosalyn, leave," he said, as he takes out his keyblade.

"Hey, why can't I join in?" Gosalyn asked seriously at him.

"Because this is too dangerous," Sora started to explained. "I think these guys want you for something. Now find a safer place to go. Away from here!"

"But I don't know where to go," Gosalyn said.

"Just go to your new place to live for now," Sora said, looking up at the five bad guys. "Now go!"

Gosalyn looked at the four of the guys and said, "You know? You guys sound exactly like my dad. He NEVER lets me do anything."

With that, she quickly ran off to find shelter. The four of them watched as she ran off down the street.

"You do think we went a little rough on her?" June asked.

"She's the youngest here," Sora explains. "We all know what happens to those who are the youngest."

"Uh, since we're done with this small conversation," Xandir slowly said, getting his sword out. "Can we just FIGHT these guys already?"

The four of them then stand in a battle position, while Jake was transforming into a dragon, as they were going to fight the bad guys. The five bad guys then jumped from the rised-up ground and onto the ground right in front of the good guys. Xemnas used his Ariel Blades and attacked Sora, while Sora attacks back with his Keyblade. Terra ran up behind Xemnas, grabbed his hand, Xemnas swings around once, let go out Terra's hand, and Terra flew over to Sora and punched him in the face, and used her spell to fire white energy from her hand and grabbed his Keyblade and threw it to the ground a few miles from them. With Sora empty-handed, Xemnas hits him with his Ariel Blades and Sora fell to the ground.

Xandir was battling against Aku. He was using his sword to attack him, but Aku attacks back with his claws. All of a sudden, Aku grabbed his sword and swings it towards him with Xandir still holding on to the sword. Aku then punched him in the face REALLY hard, with Xandir falling to the ground, with his hands on his face.

June was in the middle of fighting Katz. Katz was using his claws and was trying his best to scratch June, but she dodged by jumping up, landed on his head and kicked him in the back. Katz quickly got up as soon as June punched him, he got the chance and scratched June on the arm. June suddenly feel the sudden pain and kneeled down to the ground, groaning from the pain. As for Jake, he was fighting against Father in his dragon form. He spotted June who was still in pain and attacked Father by swinging his tail at him. He then flew over to her when Katz was going to attack her again. He swinged his tail at him and Katz fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"First off, no," June asked. "And secondly, yeah."

"Then I'm going to hurt him!" Jake growled.

But then, Father unleashed fire from his hands and grabbed Jake. He then swung him around and hits him to the ground all over and over. He then lets go of Jake, who was weak. Everyone was kneeling up, still trying to ignore the pain.

"We can't face them head-on," Sora said, now standing on all fours.

"Not to worry!" a voice said.

Everyone looked up and saw Gosalyn that was on top of a building. She was going to aim and fire her arrow, but all of a sudden, she lost her balance and quickly jumped, but was firing her arrows everywhere, making everyone duck their heads with their arms. She was going to hit the ground, but Terra quickly swung over to her, did a high jump, and kicked her in the face, which makes her hit to the different direction to the ground.

"See guys?" Terra asked the four bad guys. "I told you that she was a problem child. She always lose her balance and never even hit her target. What a wimp."

With that, she laughed. Gosalyn looked up at her and have an angry impression on her face. She then stood up and was going to punch, but Terra quickly senses her and quickly dodged. She grabbed Gosalyn's wrist and throws her to the wall of a building and laughed again.

"And did I forget to mention that she also stinks of punching?" Terra asked, smiling.

Gosalyn stood up and looked at her.

"Why do you always make fun of me?" she asked Terra. "I never even done anything to you!"

"What about the time when you humiliate me in front of the Fearsome Five and Malicia?" Terra asked. "And the time when you paint on a side of the Canard Toward, saying that I stink? And what about the time when you were trying to go back in time to make sure I was never born? And what about the time when you-"

Xemnas was suddenly right next to Terra, and was quickly covering her beak.

"That's enough, Terra," he interupted. "We must be off. I'm certain that our pass will cross again."

All of a sudden, there was a huge pile of smoke and the good guys started to cough. And as soon as the smoke clears off, the bad guys were suddenly gone. Sora now has the strength to get up and walked up towards Gosalyn.

"Gosalyn, what were you doing?" he asked. "You were suppose to go as far away from here."

"Well you guys were losing," Gosalyn said with an innocent look on her face. "And I'm not gonna let you guys have all the fun."

"We're not playing around with your innocent joke," Xandir said, walking up to Sora. "That Terra girl should've finished you off when she got the chance."

"Yeah," June said, walking up to Sora and Xandir. "We don't know what's gotten into you and we were going to attack the bad guys back."

"Yeah," Jake said, transforming back into his human self and walked up to the group. "But then you came along and totally messed up, yo."

"Hey, I should've finish those guys by myself for you guys," Gosalyn finally spoke up.

"It's too dangerous, Gosalyn!" Sora said. "You could've been killed! Your family will be worried sick if they knew what happen to you!"

"What about your parents?" Gosalyn asked back. "What would _they_ think if something bad happen to you?"

"Gosalyn, this is serious," Sora said seriously. "No offense, but I wish we never even met you!"

Gosalyn heard that and widen her eyes.

"We should believe what that Terra girl said," June said. "Your a problem child!"

"B-but I-" Gosalyn said, as tears were rolling down her face.

"But nothing!" Xandir said.

"Yeah," said Jake.

"Come on, guys," said Sora. "Let's leave her and go find King Mickey and talk to him."

With that, he walked off and leave. Xandir then started to follow him, then June, and then Jake. They walked off to a corner, with Gosalyn kneeling down and burst out with tears. From what she didn't know is that Terra, Katz, Xemnas, Aku, and Father were watching her a bunch of miles from her.

"Told ya," Terra said, smiling.

"Okay, we believe you," said Father.

"Now on to the next step to our plans," Xemnas spoke up. "Terra, would you do the honors? Since you knew her more than us."

"With pleasure," Terra answered.

She then started to walk off to Gosalyn with the others following her from a few miles from her.

"Grandpa," Gosalyn muttered, looking at the ground. "I totally messed up again. Just like the day when I first met Darkwing. So much for some stupid spirit."

But what she didn't know is that Terra and the others were walking up to her. Terra looked down at her and smiled evilly. What will happen next? What are the villains' plans and why do they want Gosalyn for? And will Sora, June, Jake, and Xandir find out about the attacks in Toon Town and find out about the bag guys' plans before it's too late?

--

Gosalyn: "Gosalyn Mallard here, folks! On the next episode of Rivals to Rival Chronicles, I quickly ran off from those goons and found Launchpad uncouncious. It turns out that dad went missing!"

Xandir: "And we figured out that Gosalyn was also kidnapped and the bad guys were using her for their plans. If she didn't mess up, none of this would've happen."

Gosalyn: "I said I was sorry."

June: "That can't be helped. We have to save Gosalyn!"

Sora: "And also this masked-mallard who goes under the name of Darkwing Duck."

Jake: "We've got to stop those punks, yo."

Gosalyn: "Find out in the next episode of **Rivals to Rival Chronicles **titled **Dawns A New Trust Part II**!"


	5. Dawns A New Trust Part 2 Part 1

_Previously, on **Rivals To Rival Chronicles**..._

Drake: "Look, Gos, it's best that...I think it's time to move."

Gosalyn: "What?!"

Drake: "I'm sorry, Gosalyn. But everyone we know are still staying here. Your just gonna have to accept the fact that things change."

Gosalyn: "Dad, is this where we get to live?"

Drake: "That's right! I know how much you love cartoons and video games, Gos. So me and Launchpad decided to move here and meet a bunch of cartoons from different shows and video games."

Xemnas: "Is that the girl you were talking about?"

Terra: "Yep."

Gosalyn: "I'm Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard."

Sora: "I'm Sora."

June: "I'm Juniper Lee, but you can call me June if you want."

Terra: "We need that brat if we're going to rid Toon Town of heroes and taking the city to ourselves. She has this one sappy-do-gooder who always stinks of saving the city. And his name is..."

Jake: "I'm Jake Long, the American Dragon, yo."

Xandir: "I'm Xandir."

Gosalyn: "I think we got company. I thought...that I could get away from you. Because you were toying around with me."

Sora: "I...I thought that me and Riku killed him. He disappeared into darkness right at our very own eyes. We saw that he died! We killed him!"

Xemnas: "And now I'm back."

Jake: "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

June: "First off, no. And secondly, yeah."

Jake: "Then I'm going to hurt him!"

Xandir: "That Terra girl should've finished you off when she got the chance."

June: "We should believe what that Terra girl said, your a problem child!"

Sora: "Come on, guys. Let's leave her and go find King Mickey and talk to him."

Xemnas: "Now on to the next step to our plans."

--

**Episode 2: Dawns A New Trust Part II**

--

Gosalyn was still kneeling down on the ground, with tears flowing on her cheeks. Why? Why did the others reject her like she's a problem child? Is it because of her spirit? Just then, a shadow was walking near her. When Gosalyn looked up, she saw Terra, standing there.

"Aw, what's the matter, Gos?" she asked. "Did your new friends abandon you?"

"Cut it out, Terra," Gosalyn said, standing up and trying to be brave. "Your just toying around with me."

"Am I now?" Terra asked, sarcasticly. "Is it true of what your friends said because it hurts? Grow up, kid."

"What do you want with me?" Gosalyn asked.

"This town is full of people who never appreciates you," Terra started to lie. "And as everyone know, bad guys are always there to help people to make them better and to get back at their friends."

"Your lying!" Gosalyn sobbed.

"Am I?" Terra asked. "It's true, actually. It says so everywhere if you look hard enough. Okay, enough talk!"

She then grabbed Gosalyn's hand as she said, "Your coming with us, rather you like it or not."

"No!" Gosalyn said, pulling away. "Fat chance!"

With that, she kicked Terra in the face and kicked her again, but this time on the face, which makes her fell to the ground. Gosalyn held out a small black ball from her pocket.

"It's a good thing I borrowed one of these from dad in case of an emergency," she said, as she threw the black ball on the ground.

As soon as the small black ball hits the ground, smoke splattered everywhere. The four guys has to cover their mouths in order not to cough. But as soon as the smoke clears up, Gosalyn was suddenly gone. The bad guys ran over to Terra, and Aku and Katz helped her up.

"You okay?" Aku asked.

"I'm fine," Terra groaned. "Wait 'till we get that little brat. She'll be WAY sorry once we find her."

"We'll get her later," Xemnas said. "But for now, we've got someone who was clearly dear to her, like you said Terra. So we need him to-"

"Lure Gosalyn in," Terra interupted. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

--

"Dad! Launchpad!"

Gosalyn was running down the streets, running toward her new house. She saw that the house was completely finished.

"I'm guessing that their finished," Gosalyn said. "But why didn't they come and got me?"

With that, she opened the door and saw that everything was the same like their old house back in St. Canard before they moved to Toon Town.

"Dad! Launchpad!" Gosalyn yelled out for them. "Where are they?"

"Gosalyn! Is that you?" a voice asked.

Gosalyn ran over to the living room, and saw Lauchpad, lying on the floor on his stomach. It looks like that he was weak.

"Launchpad!" Gosalyn yelled, running over to him. "What happened? And where's dad?"

"Ugh!" Launchpad said, before he could explain. "Well, the good news is, we're finished moving in. But the bad news is, before we were going to get you, these five guys appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. DW put on his costume and tried his best to fight them, but they were too strong. And what's even worse is that-is that..."

"Is what, Launchpad?" Gosalyn asked.

"This old looking guy in the black cloak kidnapped him, but he got away," Launchpad continued. "After that, Terra caught him! You know Terra, right?"

"She, Xemnas, Katz, Father, and Aku," Gosalyn said. "Are those the bad guys that attacked you and dad?"

"Yeah," Launchpad replied. "Those five, they kidnapped DW!"

"What?!" Gosalyn asked. "Now it's up to us to go save him!"

"Us?" Launchpad asked. "Why can't we call the Justice Ducks?"

"Because their far away," Gosalyn answered.

"Then why can't we call the police?" Launchpad asked again.

"I...don't even know," Gosalyn said. "Don't worry Launchpad, I'm going out to go find dad and bring him back!"

With that, Gosalyn ran out of the house and closed the door behind her.

"And leave me here alone?" Launchpad asked, but to himself. "Why didn't she call the hospital before she left?"

--

_And there goes the beginning of the second episode. I'm making plans for the third, but I'm not spoiling it!_


	6. Dawns A New Trust Part 2 Part 2

Sorry for the longest wait. I've got to write this story more often. Anyway, enjoy!

--

Meanwhile, back in the city of Toon Town, Sora, June, Jake, and Xandir were walking down the street. They were still mad of what happened due to the events with Gosalyn trying to ruin the good guys' chance of beating the bad guys with their backup plan. The three guys had angry looks on their faces...with the exception of June.

"Hey guys?" she asked. "Don't you think we went rough on Gosalyn? I saw her crying just before we left."

"Big deal, yo," Jake said. "She gets what she deserves."

"But remember what that Xemnas creep said?" June asked again. "He said something that Gosalyn might know their plan, and so I'm guessing their after her."

"So?" Xandir asked.

"And remember what Sora said?" June asked once more. "The bad guys are going to use her for their plans, but I don't understand what."

"Just give it a rest, June," said Sora. "She's a problem child, and she doesn't deserve to be our friend. Now come on, we're almost there!"

They've stopped at a tall building, in which Sora opens the door to go inside.

"Why are we here?" Xandir asked. "I thought we were looking for King Mickey."

"Because this is where the Majesty usually drop by here every afternoon," Sora explained. "He usually hangs out at the top of the building."

The four of them then looked up and saw that the building was a bunch, and I mean a bunch of miles longer and upper.

"We're gonna need an elevator," June said.

The four guys then walked into the building and saw a few elevators. The middle of it leads to the upper top of the building, so the gang went inside the elevator, Jake pressed the up button, the elevator doors closes, and the elevator went up. Everyone just stood there as a song from the elevator plays in the background that sounds like Darth Vader's theme (A/N: From the Family Guy Star Wars parody called "Blue Harvest.") After what felt like a few minutes, the elevator door opens and it turns out that the guys are now on top of the building. They went out of the elevator and saw a small mouse with two big mouse ears and wearing a wierd black cloak. His name is King Mickey Mouse, Mickey for short.

"Your majesty," Sora said.

Mickey turned around and saw Sora, June, Jake, and Xandir, walking up to him.

"You guys are just in time," he said, as he then turned around and pointed at something. "Look!"

Everyone looked down at the city and saw a few half-dead zombie-like creatures that are called mamluks (A/N: SPOILER FOR THE UPCOMING EPISODE!!), fighting a few people.

"And that," Mickey points out again.

Everyone looked at a different direction and saw a Nobody Dusk and a robot dog with the words "F.O.W.L." written on each side of it's body.

"Me and King Bugs Bunny are still trying to investigate of what's going on," Mickey explained. "So guys, do you know what's been happening?"

"Well," June started to explain. "There's this one girl name Gosalyn. She's an adopted daughter of this one guy name Darkwing Duck. But, she cause nothing but trouble and we abandon her because of her problem childish ways! But the worst part is, the ones we need to worry about are Xemnas, Terra, Father, Aku, and Katz."

"Gosh, those bad guys?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah," Sora replied. "They've been wreaking havoc eversince Gosalyn move to this city, that's what she told me when I was walking with her."

"Forget about her, yo," Jake said. "So King, do you and King Bugs know about all this?"

"Yes," Mickey slowly replied. "Besides them, there are other bad guys that are coming in this city too. Like-"

"The author doesn't want to give away the spoilers of the bad guys that are going to appear in upcoming episodes your majesty," Xandir quickly interupted.

"Oh, sorry," said Mickey.

Meanwhile, inside of the city, Gosalyn was just slowly walking. After all she's been through, about making new friends who quickly abandoned her, came home to find out that her dad is missing and forgot to call 911 for Launchpad, that's all she's worried about. Even the bad guys are going to use her for there "plan". Gosalyn then walked over to the park where she first met Sora, that were now destroyed.

"Dad," she said, with tears strolling down her face, not knowing that there was a shadow sneaking up behind her. "Where ever you are, please be okay. Your the only parent I've got left and I don't want to lose you again. Please be alright."

Just then, a blast suddenly hits her, which makes Gosalyn fell to the ground. When she turned her head around, she spotted Terra, who was using a fire spell on some kind, with her eyes glowing red.

"This time brat, you are coming with us rather you like it or not!" she yelled out.

Gosalyn then got up on her feet and yelled out, "Fat chance!"

She was then grabbed her bow and arrow from out of nowhere, but Terra didn't move an inch. She just have her normal eyes again and withdrew her powers.

"Come on, Gos," she said. "Everyone knows that outcasts like yourself turns to bad guys in need, so there's nothing to worry.

"You," Gosalyn slowly said. "Your the one who kidnapped Darkwing."

"That's right, we've got your dad alright," said Terra with a smirk on her face.

"He is not my dad!" Gosalyn yelled out. "Now tell me, where's Darkwing? What do you do to him?!"

"We didn't do anything to him," Terra said, acting like that she was lying. "Here's a demonstration."

From out of nowhere, Terra grabbed a device that looks like a white Nintendo DS. She flipped it, turned it on, use the stylis thing, and gave it to Gosalyn. Gosalyn looked at it and saw Darkwing Duck on the top screen, being strapped to a wall and was being tortured.

"You!" she yelled out to Terra. "Why are you doing this to him?"

"We didn't do anything, okay?" she said, acting like she was lying once more. "He was tortured as soon as we captured him."

"I'll believe it when I talk to him!" Gosalyn yell out again, pulling out her bow and arrow. "Why are you doing this?!"

"It's all part of the plan," Terra said. "And here's the deal: Dipwing is somewhere at our secret hideout. If you help us find him, we'll let you guys go and leave you alone for now on."

"And if I refuse?" Gosalyn asked.

Terra grabbed back the Nintendo DS thing like device Gosalyn dropped on the ground and pointed to the "X" button.

"If you don't, once I press this button, your beloved Darkwing will be no more," Terra said. "So do we have a deal?"

She then held out her hand. Gosalyn looked at Terra for a long time.

"You can trust me," Terra said. "Are you shocked that after this, me and my friends will no longer go after you? Do you?"

Without any thinking, Gosalyn then grabbed Terra's hand and shook it.

"It's a deal," she said. "Now take me to Darkwing so we can end this."

_It works!_ Terra thought. _Just like Xemnas said._

"Come on," she said, taking Gosalyn's arm as she started to fly.

As they were flying high in the air, Gosalyn looked down at the ground and gasped. Even though she likes flying with Launchpad, she is afraid of falling down in heights. After what felt like a few minutes, Terra then landed on the ground, with Gosalyn shattering her teeth, looking scared.

"Come on, I'll take you to Darkwing," Terra said, as she led Gosalyn into the place.

Once they do that, the lights flickered on and then the next thing Gosalyn know, she spotted her dad, Darkwing, in the same why that he was tortured.

"Dad!" she shouted, as she ran up to him.

"G-Gosalyn?" Darkwing asked, slowly looking up at her.

"Dad, what happened?" Gosalyn asked.

"Those fiends..." Darkwing slowly said. "They b-beat me u-up."

"What?!" Gosalyn asked in anger, turning to Terra who has an evil smirk. "You lied to me! You said that he was beaten up the same time you captured him.

"Do I now?" Terra said, as she flew over to Gosalyn and grabbed her.

Gosalyn was trying to struggle her way out, but couldn't since Terra was tougher than her.

"Just remember, never trust a bad guy by it's behavior," Terra reminded.

Just then, she hits Gosalyn by her neck. Gosalyn was then slowly drifting off, Terra dropped her to the ground and layed a foot on her back.

"You'll...pay for this," Gosalyn slowly said.

She wanted to keep her eyes open, but couldn't because she was drifting off. Before she did, she saw Terra as four figures walked up behind her.

"You've done well, Terra," Xemnas' voice said from out of nowhere. "Now on to the final step of our plans."

"What plan?" Gosalyn slowly asked.

Before any of them could answer of what their plan is, she was knocked out.

--

NO! What will the bad guys do now? And when will Sora, June, Jake, and Xandir accept Gosalyn for who she is? And why do they have something to do with Gosalyn? Stay tune! Any OOCs or grammer/errors, let me know, okay? Thanks!


	7. Dawns A New Trust Part 2 Part 3

Here's part 3! Don't worry, this two-parter will end in the next part! Everyone, get ready to view some of the longest scenes of your time. Enjoy!

--

Back from the last part, everyone was still on the rooftops from one of the tallest buildings, watching the sun rise up like it was almost noon.

"So now what?" June asked. "Should we start searching for those bad guys before they could 'cause anymore damage?"

"Let's just leave that to the problem-making Gos kid, yo," Jake replied. "They're just her new enemies, so what could go wrong?"

All of a sudden, screaming from a bunch of people came out of nowhere. Everyone looked down and it turns out that the city power is out.

"Never say what could go wrong," Sora instructed Jake.

Just then, the power suddenly turned back on and all of the televisions from everywhere quickly got turned on. Mickey, Sora, June, Jake, and Xandir looked over to the next building where the news building with the huge screen is, and when they do that, the screens then shows the same bad guys from before, Xemnas, Father, Terra, Katz, and Aku were sitting on five red chairs, drinking various drinks. (A/N: Example: soda, water, etc.)

"Attention everyone," Xemnas said from the screen. "May we have your attention?"

Everyone in the city looked over at the nearest televisions and were watching of what was going on.

"What is going on?" Xandir asked, looking worried.

"This is not happening," Sora whispered. "Like Xandir just said, what's going on?"

"By now, you've already known that a new hero just moved in this town," Xemnas sneered. "Someone that goes by the name of...oh let's just say..."

"Darkwing Duck!" Father announces.

The four remaining bad guys then stares at him.

"You really have to spoil this, didn't you?" Terra asks. "Of all the time in the world, why does it have to be this one?"

"Well that's what happens when you raise five kids that talks at once that can even drive just one parent crazy!" Father groans. "Seriously."

"Wait, didn't Gosalyn said that her dad was a hero that goes by the name of Darkwing Duck?" Sora asks.

"So why do we care?" Xandir says. "I bet her dad causes more trouble like her."

"Then do we have a surprise for you!" Aku called out back on the television screens, as he moves his arm aside, as the camera moves on the rightside, showing them the Terror That Flaps In The Night, attached to the same wall, attached to some hooks and wires as there was a strange-looking vest on his chest, attached to some strange-looking stone that was also attached to hooks and wires, and was also wearing a headband with the exact same thing where his hat should be.

"Is that me, or is that bad?" Jake asked.

"I got a feeling that this is pretty bad, boys," June stutters.

"Right here is a device that our good friend Father invented for us," Katz explains. "How does this machine works, you might ask? All super heroes in this town must do what we say and to be of good servants to us. By 'servants', we mean 'slaves'."

"WHAT?!" The foursome, plus King Mickey, screamed out.

"This is terrible!" Mickey cried out.

"Don't worry about it, King," Jake said. "How are they going to make us heroes into slaves? No villain can control us. What are they going to do? Send out vicious dogs at us and when they bark, bees will start shooting out of their mouths because they had beehives for dinner?" (A/N: Taken from the Simpsons Game and that one episode of The Simpsons)

"Uh guys," Xandir says. "You might want to see this."

"Huh?"

They then looked back on the screens and saw Father pulling a switch, as Darkwing starts to glow red, as he moans in pain. Then, all of a sudden, the guys suddenly heard moanings of pain as well.

"What was that?" June asks hesitatedly.

They then looked down and saw other people moaning in pain just as Darkwing was on the TV screen.

"Oh no!" Mickey cries out once more. "Those who are heroes, super or not, are feeling what Darkwing is feeling. In other words, whenever Darkwing is in pain, they're in pain!"

"What?!" the foursome screamed out once more.

"As you can see, this machine allows us to link to other heroes," Aku explains.

"In short," Terra continues. "This machine here is able to connect to other heroes within a hero, so we can fully gain control. All we need is just one hero to hook up to, and link his or her body to other heroes in this town digitally. And frankly, we have just the hero to do that. Dipwing Duck! You hear that, sappy do-gooders!? Whenever we set this machine to cause Darkwing to be in pain from the inside, that means you heroes in Toon Town are all in pain! Either you do exactly as we say and become our slaves, or we'll keep this machine running all day. In other words, if you don't do what we say, once we're using Darkwing, when you and he are all in pain, in exactly five minutes, if this pain never stops...**You'll all die!**"

Then, the gang gasps.

"This is not happening," Sora says. "It can't be happening. It can't!"

"All heroes of this town must report to Toon Town Square at 1:30 in the afternoon," Xemnas commands. "If you don't show up by then..."

Then, Darkwing glows red once more as he moans in pain. The group then heard other people in pain as well.

"You'll all pay..."

Then, the screen turns dark, as the whole city blacked out of electricity.

"Hey, why is the power out in the whole city?" Sora asks.

"They probably need that energy to power up that machine," King Mickey explains. "With enough energy like that, it could last them several years to come."

"We can't let that happen!" June cries as she kneels. "There has to be something we can do! Is there, your Majesty?"

Jake then walks up to June, knelt down, and laid two hands on her shoulders.

"There is," Mickey says. "We have to take out that machine. Once we do that, everything should restore back the way it was."

"But what about Darkwing?" Xandir asks.

"Don't worry," Mickey said. "Once that machine is down, it won't do any irreversable harm to Darkwing Duck."

"Hang on," Sora says. "If some of those heroes in this town are in pain, then why aren't we?"

"Good question to that, Sora," Mickey says, as he looks up at him. "That uniform the three fairies gave you, the one you're wearing now, is magical, remember? If you summon some kind of powerful form, you can do it. However, there are also some effects to it as well. All heroes are connected to Darkwing through him. But your magic clothing has somehow blocks it, and so does the people around you."

"So that's why me, Xandir, June, Jake, and you aren't affected," Sora says.

"Exactly," Mickey explains. "Don't lose them out of your sight. If you do, then they'll be connected just like everyone else. Wait!"

King Mickey then heads toward the door.

"Your majesty!" June shouted. "Where are you going?"

"I have to contact King Bugs Bunny to find out more about this," Mickey calls out.

"But if you're not around me, then you'll be just like the others!" Sora explains. "It might have affected him, too!"

"Don't worry," Mickey said. "Right now, worry about your friends. They'll be wherever you are to help aid you by your side!"

King Mickey then left the building.

"Wait, if Darkwing's in trouble, that means Gosalyn might be in trouble, too!" June says.

"We've been through this!" Sora says. "She'll be fine."

"But still, let's head over to Toon Town Square!" June said.

"Why's that?" Jake asked.

"I heard rumors from the academy that there are underground dungeons under the Toon Town Square," June explains. "If we can just sneak in without anyone noticing, maybe we can find it. If I'm right, Darkwing should be there."

"But why put Gosalyn into this mess?" Xandir asked.

"Sora says that they'll be after her," June continues. "Maybe if we find Darkwing, we should find Gosalyn, too."

"Well, if you insist," Sora says. "I guess we were kind of rough on her."

"Yeah, plus I have this strange feeling that this may be our fault a little," Jake said.

"And not to mention what she's been going through," Xandir said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's go guys," Sora said. "Remember, you have to stick by me. Remember what the King says."

Jake and June then got back on their feet as they were ready to go.

"Got it!" the trio shouted.

"Now let's go!" Sora calls out.

Then, they were about to use the elevator, but then realized that the power was out. So, they had no choice but to use the stairs. But by the time they were on the first level, they were laying on their backs and stomachs, gasping for air.

"Next time...we fly...on me," Jake gasps.

"Yeah..." Xandir says.

"Okay, is everyone done resting?"

"Yep."

"Sure thing."

"Totally."

"Alright, then," Sora says. "Let's get going!"

They then ran outside, as they looked at the clock: 12:55 PM.

"12:55?" Xandir shrieks. "But ToonTown Hall is far from here. We'll never make it in time!"

"Don't worry, my man," Jake says. "I know a way to get us there. DRAGON UP!"

Then, Jake transforms into a red dragon. Both Sora and Xandir got on his back, as Jake grab hold of June as they flew off in the sky.

"Hey, Jake," Sora says. "How did you become a dragon?"

"I was born like this," Jake explains. "I'm Half Human, Half Dragon. My grandpa is teaching me how to control my dragon powers, human or not."

"Does anyone know about this?"

"Only my gramps, his dog, my mom, and my little sister Haley," Jake explains. "My dad doesn't know, yet. Let's just say that he's not ready yet to know about our little secret."

"But why did you tell us that you're a dragon?" Xandir asks.

"Because I felt I can trust you guys," Jake said. "No one is to know about my secret identity. If everyone knows that I'm a dragon, The Dragon Counsel will banish me to the other realm."

"What's it like in the other realm?" Juniper asks.

"You do not want to know," Jake said. "It's too dangerous there. The last time I got busted, it was last Halloween and the Counsels banned me from using my powers. In the end when I saved their butts, they granted me the power to use them again. Just don't tell anyone that I'm a dragon. Okay, guys."

"It's a promise Jake," Sora said. "So don't worry about it, okay?"

"I'm not worried," Jake said. "After all, we got a town to save!"

Then, they saw a huge, gold building right in front of themselves.

"This is it, boys," June says. "The ToonTown Hall."

They then arrived at the front door, as Jake turns back into a human. They then walked in and spotted a desk, with a woman sitting there, who's face was never seen, but has orange hair and wears a red suit. She was typing on a computer, without noticing the gang. They were trying to walk pass, but when she turns and notices them, they stopped at their pose.

"Hello," she greeted. "I'm Ms. Bellum. May I help you kids?"

"Yeah, we would like a tour of your facility," Sora lied. "We're doing a report on the history of our past mayors to the present mayor of this town for school, and we thought we'd stop by to have a look around."

"Oh certainly," Ms. Bellum said.

She then presses a button on a speaker.

"May I have someone here to tour these students around our facility?" she asks.

"Absolutely, Ms. Bellum," a voice said.

Then, someone walks into the front office. He was bald, had yellow skin, wears a white shirt, blue pants, and black shoes.

"I can't believe I got fired from The Nuclear PowerPlant for this," he says.

The man then looks at the gang.

"Hello," the man greeted. "My name is Homer Jay Simpson, and I'll be your tour for the day. Now if you would be so kindly as to--"

Then without warning, Homer grabs a garbage can and throws it across the room.

"Run!"

Homer then pushes the guys out of the room, as they started to run.

"Why are we running for?" June asks.

"Heck, even I don't know!" Homer said.

They then stop to catch their breath.

"You guys look like you're heroes," Homer said. "You are, right?"

"We sure are," Sora said.

"Great, because I need your help with something," Homer said. "There's an underground lair under this building, and the last tour I gave snuck in there without me noticing until just now."

"Wait, what?" Xandir asked. "Who are these tourists from your last tour?"

"One's a duck, one's a black-shadow man, one's a weird-looking chaos man, one's a cat, and the other's a man with silver hair and wears a black hooded coat."

The gang then gasped.

"Terra, Father, Aku, Katz, and Xemnas!" they said together.

"Exactly," Homer said. "Plus I heard some weird banging sounds from down there since they came here, and it's been bothering me a lot. I'll show you the door to get down there. Come on."

They then walked down the hall until they came to a giant door that says, "EMPLOYEES ONLY".

"This door here is the passage way to the underground lair," Homer explains. "You'll find the guys you're looking for there."

"Thanks," Sora said.

"I'll leave you guys with that," Homer said. "I'd love to stay and help you, I really do. But I have to go clean up the mess I made back in the front office. So good luck. And I won't mind if you blow up the place!"

Homer then leaves them with the door.

"That man doesn't care anything for the world, does he?" Jake asks.

"That doesn't matter," June said. "We got to get down there, save Darkwing, and stop those guys from doing irreversable harm."

"Right," Sora said.

--

_Whoa, long chapter, right? Anyway, the next part is coming up soon and we'll find out to see if the guys find Gosalyn, Darkwing, and stop the bad guys from taking over Toon Town. And find out the upcoming episodes. Anyway, any grammer/errors or OOCs you caught, let me know, okay?_


	8. Dawns A New Trust Part 2 Part 4

A/N: Here it is! The final part of the two-parter! Let's see what will happen next from the last one. Will the guys find Gosalyn and rescue Darkwing and save Toon Town from being slaves to the five deadly villains? Find out right here, right now! P.S. Sorry that it took SO long! Writer's block, hate that! So, the only way to save the town is to destroy that Hero Controlling Machine, but at what cost? Find out!

--

"Are you sure we're suppose to go down there?" Xandir asked, acting a little scared.

The guys were staring at the door that Homer showed them earlier. There was a sign that says 'EMPLOYEES ONLY.' Homer explained that the bad guys he gave a tour to snuck in there and their doing something even as they speak.

"We have to," Sora answered, trying to act brave. "It's the only way to stop those crooks and rescue Darkwing."

"But where's Gosalyn?" June asked. "Those jerks must have kidnapped her or something."

"We may not know for sure," Sora answered again. "But whatever they're doing down there, they're up to no good."

"And besides, we've only got a half hour before they took over all the heroes in the city, yo," Jake explained. "Which means that if we don't stopped them, we're dead."

"I have to agree with Jake on this one, guys," June said.

Jake suddenly starts to look at her and starts to blush a little. Just then, Sora grab ahold on the door knob.

"Remember guys, stay close," he instructed. "Remember the magic barrier."

And with that, Sora slowly opened the door, and there were long stairs that is towards down.

"How long will this take?" June asked.

"Whenever it takes," Xandir answered. "So come on."

Everyone then started to walk down the stairs, with Jake shutting the door behind them. A few minutes later, they finally got down, with their legs felt tired.

"Next time, me dragon, on my back, fly down yo," Jake said out of breath.

"Now come on guys, let's go," Sora demanded, walking ahead. "We don't have much time."

And with that, the others followed him. Before they were going further down, the tunnel was getting darker. Jake spotted a burnt-up torch, grabs it, turned his head into his dragon face, and breathes fire on it. He then turn his face back to normal, and saw that the torch was on fire. Then, the guys continue to go further into the tunnel. Along the way, they were hearing banging sounds.

"That Homer guy was right," Sora said.

"What's going on?" June asked.

"I don't know," Sora said. "But whatever they're doing down here, they must be stopped."

Just then, the burning torch that Jake was holding quickly went off. Everything went completely dark and the only thing we can see what just the guys' eyes.

"What happened?" Xandir asked.

"The torch went off, yo," said Jake. "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

Then, there were flames on the torch again and there was Jake's dragon face. It then turned normal again and everyone saw that there was something or someone in the shadows chained to a wall. They then ran over to it, and it turns out that it was...Darkwing Duck. He looked tortured and he was hooked up with a bunch of wires.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Sora asked.

Just then, Darkwing slowly opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head up. He then saw that Sora, June, Jake, and Xandir were in front of him.

"Wh-who are you kids?" he asked.

"Explainations later," Xandir said, as he walked up to Darkwing. "There's no time to waste."

Just then, Xandir unhooked the wires from Darkwing and tried to free him from the chains that were attached to the walls. Jake then turned around and saw that the wires came from a strange, wierd machine.

"Uh, guys?" he said. "I think we need to get out of here right now, yo. Because there's the same machine from earlier and if we don't get out soon, we're toast."

June then turned around and saw of what Jake was talking about.

"Sora, Xandir, I'm bad machine-intolerant," she said, getting a little freaked out.

Xandir was trying his best to free Darkwing, but couldn't.

"Rats," he said. "The chains won't budge."

"Hold on," Sora said, as he lifted up his Keyblade from out of nowhere. "Let me try this."

Just then, a white beam came out of the Keyblade and everything went white for some reason. And when it faded, Darkwing is now laying on the floor. Xandir then kneeled besides him, wraps Darkwing's arm around his neck, and stood up.

"Okay guys," said Sora. "Now let's get out of here before-"

"Gosalyn's here," Darkwing said.

Everyone then looks at Darkwing Duck.

"What did you say?" June asks.

"Gosalyn's here," Darkwing replied. "She's in the other room. But we better be fast, though. Because the enemies are down this hall and we might not be here for long."

"Then let's go get her," June said.

"WHAT?!" Xandir, Jake, and Sora shouted.

"Guys, quiet," June whispered. "You don't want the bad guys to think we're here, do you?"

"Sorry about that," Jake whispered.

"Now let's go before anything bad happens," said Xandir.

All of a sudden, the guys heard a noise coming from behind them. Their eyes turned wide and back to normal, and when they turned around...there stood the same bad guys from before: Xemnas, Terra, Katz, Father, and Aku. The guys yelled at the sight of them.

"Never say before anything bad happens," Sora groaned to Xandir.

Jake was then slowly said, "Oh sh-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Terra grabs a rock from out of nowhere and throws it at Jake. Jake then fell to the ground.

"Sorry, but it's for your own good," said Terra.

"I don't understand," June says. "Why do you guys want to rule this city so bad as to leading the other superheroes at your command?"

Xemnas then walks up to the gang.

"As you can see, child," Xemnas starts to explain. "As individuals we are useless, as we have witnessed losing to Heroes of Light with the likes of you. But then, as we have met together, we have decided to team up and together, we are unbeatable!"

Terra then steps up next to him.

"And together," she sneers. "We are..."

Then, the fivesome stood together.

"The DarkForce XIII!" they all said together.

They then stood there.

"Why is your team called The DarkForce XIII?" Xandir asked.

"Hello?" Father whines. "Because we're all darkish like, and sometimes our thoughts of ruling the world and killing everybody is so dark, ya know?"

"Well then why do you have 'XIII' in it?" Sora also asks.

"Well, Xemnas is still recovering from losing his entire Organization XIII that we figured that the number thirteen would most likely fit our group," Terra explains.

"Hmm, you know that does make sense," Jake says as he slowly gets up.

"But enough talk," Katz said, as he takes out a remote. "It's time to end this..."

Then, the screen turned black.

"**...once and for all...**"

The screen then faded from black, as Katz pushed a button on the remote, electronic devices came crashing through the walls, as they look like that they were laser beams of some sort.

"What the..." Darkwing shrieks.

While all of this was happening, June then thought of something. She thought of a plan to rescue Gosalyn from the next room, but in order to do that, she needs some kind of a spell on her. She then pulls Sora closer to her.

"Sora, do you have an invisibility spell?" she whispers in his ear.

"Donald taught the spell to me, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to use it, yet," Sora whispers back.

"Use it on me," June instructed.

"What?" Sora shrieks.

"So I can sneak by, get to the other room, and save Gos," June whispered.

"All right," Sora shivers.

He then takes out his Keyblade, as the small white beam starts to glow in front of it.

"Save it, dear boy," Aku said. "Not even your magical Keyblade can save you and your friends."

But what they did not know was that Sora was about to perform the invisibility spell on June, as he starts to wield it.

"Donald told me that it'll only work temporarily, so hurry up," Sora whispers.

June then held a secret thumbs up, indicating that she understands. Then, Sora points his Keyblade right at her, just as she planned.

"Hey, what are you doing to that Te-Xuan-Ze girl?" Terra asked.

Sora then looks at June, as she gives him a wink. He then nods, as he tightly held onto his Keyblade.

"June," he starts to play along. "You have been nothing but a traitor and a worthless friend we have ever met."

"Oh no," June said, also playing along. "What are you going to do with that all-so powerful Keyblade of yours?"

"Something I should've done the first time we met," Sora continues.

What Jake, Xandir, and the bad guys didn't know is that June asked Sora to see if he can perform an invincibility spell on her. And then suddenly, both boys started to freak out.

"What are you doing?" Xandir asked Sora. "First Gosalyn, and now June, too?"

"What's the matter with you?" Jake freaked out. "Ditching Gos is one thing, but now you're going to **kill** June, too?"

"It's worth the risk, guys," Sora said. "Juniper Lee...goodbye!"

Then, a magical like ray came striking out of Sora's Keyblade as it struck to June, as she pretended to scream as she was slowly faded away.

"No!" Xandir screamed.

"Wha...what have you done with her?" Jake asked, as tears came to his eyes.

"It's for the best, guys," Sora lied.

The three guys then stared at June as she was slowly fading, as she smiled and gave out a wink to both Jake and Xandir. Xandir and Jake then quickly looked at each other, as they were confused. After a minute, June was then vanished without a trace.

"Keyblade Bearer," Xemnas says. "I'm quite impressed, killing a friend of yours is most intriguing."

"Too bad we have to do away with you all," Aku said.

Then, when Katz pressed a button on the remote, electronic waves then starts coming out of the laser beams, as it was blowed away the guys and trapped them by the walls.

"Ha!" Jake mocks. "Not even electronic waves can hit us, yo! DRAGON UP!"

He then turns into his Dragon Form, but as soon as he flew right towards the waves, they strucked him hard as he was then blowed back onto the wall again.

"Are you okay?" Darkwing asked.

"Ugh, I'm fine," Jake said, as he rubbed his dragon head. "I've faced several traps before, but nothing like this!"

"That's right," Katz started to explain. "And in a few minutes, those walls will close in on you."

"Don't forget!" Jake yelled out. "You need a hero in order to control that hero-controlling machine of yours!"

"All ready prepared!" Aku shouted out.

Then, a robot came flying out of nowhere and snatched Darkwing away from the group. Terra then snatched Darkwing from the robot, as she then grabbed some wires from the machine as she started to hook him up with them.

"No worries," she said. "This city will be ours in no time."

All of a sudden, there were wracking noises coming out of nowhere, and once everyone looked over, there was June, as she was leaning her back on the wall and someone else, hitting the Hero Controlling Machine. Some of the bad guys then looked shocked, as they saw who it was.

"Take that, evil doers!" the voice yelled out, having a female voice.

"You!" Terra yelled out.

It turns out that the female voice turned out to be Gosalyn! It turns out that she was fine the entire time. Once she was done whamming the machine, she then ran over to Katz and whammed the remote from his paws and hits it with the baseball bat on the ground. The ray guns from the walls then broke down. The guys then fell down on the ground. Terra then marched over to Gosalyn.

"You everybody's fool!" she said. "You destroyed our hero controlling machine!"

"So?" Gosalyn asked.

Xandir and Jake got up and saw that June was still okay, meaning that it was all a trick to make the villains think that Sora killed June because she 'betrayed' them. Xandir ran over to her while Jake flew over.

"June, your okay!" Xandir said. "That means that Sora didn't kill you after all!"

"Trust me guys, it was all a trick to save Gos," June said.

"Now look what you idiots done!" Father yelled out, with flames shooting out of his eyes. "Your not allowed to destroy that thing!"

"We've put our heart, blood, sweat, and a whole lot of statics because of it!" Aku also yelled.

"It's going to blow up, destroying the building!" Terra finishes.

"What?" Sora asked.

Just then, the machine started going all crazy and the ground started to shake up. Just then, the machine suddenly blow up, as smoke starts bursting through everywhere, destroying everything, including the front desk, as the building then collapses everywhere. The smoke suddenly cleared up, revealing that the whole City Hall has now been blown to smithereens. Gosalyn was coughing up and saw that the whole building collapsed right on top of everyone.

"Guys? Guys!" she yells out. "Guys, I'm sorry for all I did! If I didn't get involved, none of this would've happened! I'm sorry!"

Just then, there were now more coughings, as shadow figures suddenly stood up from the ruins of the City Hall. When they walked up from the smoke, it turns out that it was just Sora, June, Jake, and Xandir, that they were still alive. Jake was now transformed back into his human state.

"Guys, your alive!" Gosalyn said in excitement.

"And we still would be too," said Sora. "None of us can't die, we're the stars of this fanfiction series."

Two people then jumped up from out of nowhere. It turns out that it was just King Mickey and a tall gray and white rabbit wearing a sleeve-less red sweatshirt with a hood with it, also wearing white gloves. His name is King Bugs Bunny, one of the rulers of Toon Town.

"Guys, we saw everything from out here!" King Mickey said. "What happened?"

"Let's just say that we stopped the bad guys from taking over the city," June said.

"Well docks, you save the city but you got a lot of cleaning up to do," King Bugs said.

Gosalyn then perked up and asked, "Guys, where's my dad? Where's Darkwing?"

Just then, a piece of paper flew out of nowhere from the skies, and saw that it flew over Sora's head, as he catches it. He then analyzes the paper and hands it over to Gos.

"It's for you," he said.

Gosalyn then snatched the paper and read it,

_Dear Gosalyn, I'm still alright. I faked the whole thing of being weak and all so that the bad guys won't notice. They're so stupid, that machine they have didn't hurt me at all! Just remember, I'll always be with you no matter what champ. I hope to see you soon._

_Love, Darkwing Duck_

"He's okay!" Gosalyn said, as she jumped up and down.

"That's great," Mickey said, as he and King Bugs got a bunch of cleaning equipment from out of nowhere. "Now get to cleaning before the mayor and his assitant comes back."

"Why do we have to clean, yo?" Jake asked, as he was giving a mop.

"Because of that rude behavior towards Gos," said Bugs. "King Mickey told me the whole thing of what you guys told him."

"Well guys, it looks like we're the new heroes in town," Gosalyn said, as she smiled.

"And the new janitors too..." Xandir sighed.

--

Gosalyn: Next time on Rivals To Rival Chronicles, we've got a new bad guy on our hands.

June: You mean Mozenrath? That guy's a creep! What does he want anyway?

Xandir: Possibly testing out your magic skills or something.

Jake: Something bad! We won't let that Mozenrath creep do this to you, June! It could be a trap!

Gosalyn: Next time on Rivals To Rival Chronicles! "Wrong And Magic."


	9. Wrong and Magic Part 1

**A/N: **Sorry for the longest update. Been busy. Anyway, enjoy the new episode. P.S. From now on for most of the episodes, each episode will have two parts, meaning that their double-segment. But if they have four parts, it means the episode is like a half-hour or something.

--

**Wrong and Magic  
_Summary:_** There's a new villain in town by the name of Mozenrath. After seeing June in combat, he gave her a challenge to go through in order to find Gosalyn and Sora. However, it was all a trap!

Disclaimer: With the exception of a couple of my fancharacters, every single people belongs to their respective owners/companies. They are NOT mine, nor am I making money for writing this.

--

It was just a normal, average day for the new heroes of Toon Town. It was just yesterday when they first met, joined together, and simply stopped their new arch rivals from taking over Toon Town. That was then, and this was now. It was Saturday and the guys were having ice cream cones as they walk up the street.

"So Gos, when are you going to attend Toon Town Academy?" June asked.

"What's an academy?" Gosalyn asked.

"Everyone of any age can attend there, dawg," Jake explained. "Well, until they turn either eighteen or twenty and graduate. It's just like boring old school, yo."

"Well I kept on hearing Launchpad about that whenever I spy on him," Gosalyn explained. "I'm guessing that he's signing me up. Also, I hate school. I always get sent to the Principal's office."

All of a sudden, the gang then saw everyone running and screaming for their lives.

"What was that all about?" Xandir asked.

Then, there was a yell that sounds like it came from a monster. Everyone looked up and saw a weird monster that looks like a terradactyl, except it looks darkish and greenish with a green glow around it (Scooby-Doo 2: Monster's Unleashed). It then flew through the air as it then flew right from the ground as everyone runs away from it. The guys then threw their ice creams away as they get into position. Gosalyn got out her bow and arrows, June stands in a kung-fu stance, Sora held out his Kingdom Key KeyBlade, Xandir got out his sword, and Jake transformed into the American Dragon.

"Looks like it's time for us to step in," Sora said, as he then suddenly changes to his Valor Form, as he also took out the Star Seeker KeyBlade.

"Guys, battle stations!!" Gosalyn yelled out.

The gang then ran in seperate ways as Gosalyn was still standing and pulled out an arrow with fire burning at the top of it. She then focuses on targeting the Terradactyl, as she then fires. It hits it as the arrow exploded. The Terradactyl then flew through the smoke, as Sora high-jumps in front of it and starts attacking with his two KeyBlades. The Terradactyl then shook it's head before hitting Sora with it's wings. Sora was about to hit the ground, but Jake caught him on his back. He then jumped off of him and Jake started breathing fire at the Terradactyl.

Meanwhile while all of that was happening, someone from the shadows was watching.

"Hmm, maybe if it all work out as plan, we might find somebody useful," the voice said, that sounds like a male.

"Someone useful! Someone useful!" a weird voice said.

"Patients," the male voice said. "We'll find out who soon enough. Other then those lousy citizens."

Jake was suddenly knocked down on the ground as the Terradactyl flew towards him. It opens it's mouth, to look like it's going to eat Jake, but June suddenly came out of nowhere and kicks it on back. Xandir then ran up to him and swings his sword, causing it to fly and land on the ground. The Terradactyl then flew up, but June suddenly high jumps on various walls on buildings before punching it followed by kicking it. June then lands on her feet as she looked up. Sora, Jake, Gosalyn, and Xandir ran up to her and the five of them saw that the Terradactyl suddenly disappeared! It can't do that out of thin air!

"Now for part two," the male voice said, as noises that sounded like someone snapping their fingers was heard.

All of a sudden, there was suddenly more noises. The guys then looked over down the street and saw a bunch of Mamluks (A/N: As mentioned from the previous episode). The guys then splits up, as Gosalyn pulls out another arrow and shoots one of the Mamluks through the arms. Xandir was slashing through, Jake was breathing fire towards them, Sora has gone back to his normal form and slashes through the Mamluks with his KeyBlade, and June was punching and kicking her way through. After what felt like forever, when it was actually five minutes, the guys were breathing heavingly.

"No more?" Gosalyn asked.

"No more," Xandir repeated.

"Hmm," the person said from the shadows. "That female got some skills. Like she has some sort of connection to magical creatures. I guess she could do...for now."

"What's up with these bad guys, yo?" Jake asked, as he transforms back into human. "They keep coming out of nowhere."

"Well, let's see," June said, as she walks aways towards the gang and turned back to them. "That Terradactyl came out of nowhere and then these weird dead people. What's next? A robotic vampire that sucks out energy or something?" (A/N: The last quote was a reference for one of my upcoming episodes.)

Just then, someone was right behind her without June noticing. Gosalyn, Sora, Jake, and Xandir looked part her shoulders, as they looked speechless and confused. Something came out of the shadows and flew all around June, with her being a little disgusted. It looks like an eel, and it was flying with tanish skin and wierd-looking eyes.

"Shoo, get out of here you!" June said, waving her hands around trying to get the wierd flying eel out of her way.

"Xerxes, you know better then that," the same male voice from before said.

June then turned around and, just like the others, spotted someone who was right behind her. He was a young sorceror, wearing darkish blue and black Arabian clothing with a dark blue cape, black hair, solid black eyes, and a brown strange-looking glove on his right hand.

"You'll have to excuse my little servant," he said with a hint of sadism in his voice. "He gets a little too excited seeing new heroes."

"Um...okay?" June said with a confused look on her face.

"I hope that Terradactyl and those Mamluks I sent really paid you and your friends off," the person said, petting Xerxes.

June gasped, as Jake walks up to him with an angry look and asked, "So you send that Dinosaur and dead people after us?!"

"To test out some lucky ones' skills," the person one replied. "And your girlfriend passed."

June then shook her hand, as she asked, "Who are you, anyway?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," the person bowed. "I am Mozenrath, lord of the Black Sand."

"Ruler?" Jake asked, with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Yeah right, dawg."

"Now if you exuse us?" June asked, as both she and Jake walked over to Gosalyn, Sora and Xandir. "We need to be somewhere else if you don't mind."

And with that, Jake turned into a dragon as Xandir got on his back, Sora and June running up on the walls of buildings until they reached the roof, and Gosalyn shooting out an arrow with a string on it towards a building a few miles away as she used her arrow and quickly glided over. Mozenrath then have a smirk on his face.

"This sure won't be too easy," he said. "And I sure won't mind if her little duckling and KeyBlade wielder friends will be the bait."

--

Later on that same day when they first encountered Mozenrath, Gosalyn, Sora, June, Jake, and Xandir were at the beach, as they watch the sun setting down. They were sitting at the dock, with a fence covering it so people won't fall or something (A/N: I've seen a dock like that a bunch of times when I went camping that one time). Jake was randomly throwing rocks he found on the sand earlier, Gosalyn was up and holding onto the fence, looking at the ocean so she won't fall off, and Xandir, June, and Sora were just sitting around. June has a bothering look on her face, and Sora was the only person to notice it.

And with that, he walked over and sits down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"It's that Mozenrath creep," June said. "What does he want from me, anyway?"

"June, whatever happens," Sora started. "If he shows up again, we'll be ready. Who knows what will happen?"

June sighed happily, as she said, "Your right, Sora. I shouldn't be annoyed by anyone...not anymore."

"That's the spirit, June," Xandir said, as he walked up to her. "Don't get distracted, that's what I usually do."

"Yeah," June said, as both she and Xandir gave each other a high five.

She then turned back to Sora, but as soon as she did, he wasn't sitting next to her anymore! Xandir looked over to where Gosalyn was originally at, but she wasn't there too! Jake then looked around, and saw that they were missing two of their friends.

"Yo, where did Gosalyn and Sora go?" he asked.

"Sora was right next to me while Gosalyn was holding onto the fence," June said as she quickly sat up.

"Where are they?" Xandir asked, as he suddenly folded his hands right from his mouth. "Sora! Gosalyn! Where are you?!"

All of a sudden, the wind started to blow past them in a harder way as Jake, June, and Xandir covers their face with their arms while tightly closing their eyes. After it felt like a minute or two, the wind suddenly died down. The guys then opened their eyes and saw that they're not at the dock or at the beach anymore. They figured out that they were now in a strange, darkish like place. Nothing but soft winds and the ground all covered in strange-colored sand.

"Where are we now?" Jake asked.

"I don't think we're in Toon Town anymore," said Xandir.

June then looked up and saw a huge, strange Arabian castle that was right in front of them. She crosses her arms and she just figured out one thing. Sora and Gosalyn might be somewhere inside the castle!

"I think I know one of our answers," June said, as grabbed a bottle from out of nowhere.

"And that would be...?" Xandir slowly asked.

June then opened the bottle as she splashed some strange liquid on her hands. She then closed it and puts it away as she rubbed her hands together. Her hands then suddenly turned pink and raised them up towards the huge doors into the castle. Just then, the doors suddenly have pink glow around them as June stretches her arms back and the doors suddenly opened up. Then, the pink glow on the doors and on June's hands faded out.

"What did you do, yo?" Jake asked.

"Used a gravitation spell thing to open up the doors," June said. "If I'm right, then Gosalyn and Sora must be somewhere inside of this place."

"Are you sure?" Xandir asked. "I mean, we've been here for like one minute and already you know where they are at?"

"Last time I checked, I'm positive," June said, as she walks towards the entrance to the castle. "Now let's go."

"But we need to check around first!" Xandir said. "This place might be a trap!"

June was already up ahead while Jake follows her. Xandir then sighed and shrugged his shoulders before running off after them. Once they were inside, the doors suddenly closed right behind them.

"I think someone is expecting us, dawg," Jake whispered.

All of a sudden, June spotted one of the doors right down the halls. She walked up to it and folded her hands behind her back as she asked, "Do you think one of these doors might lead us somewhere?"

Xandir scratches the back of his hand, looking confused. There has been silence between three of the five best friends, and after a minute or so, June suddenly breaks the silence as she opened the door. Once she did, June, Jake, and Xandir walked in and they saw that they were in the wrong room. They're now in a huge room, that whenever they look, it looks like a huge garden.

"No, Sora and Gosalyn aren't in here," June said. "But why would someone have a garden in a castle?"

"Maybe it's one of those princess-type things," Xandir replied.

Just then, there were vines crawling through the floors right next to June, Jake, and Xandir, as Jake said, "I don't think so, yo."

And with that, the three of them turned around a saw a very huge Venus Fly Trap, roaring at the three friends. Xandir pulls out his sword and Jake transformed into the American Dragon, as the three spreads out to fight. June then jumps up and kicks and punched it a couple times before one of the vines wrapped themselves around her, gripping her tightly. Xandir was fighting off the vines, slashing most of them in half. Jake was breathing out fire, as the vines quickly went away.

He then suddenly figured out what it's weakness is: fire. And with that, he calmly breathes in and after a moment, breathes out fire, as all the vines ran away. With the Venus Fly Trap, it was going to eat June, but it was suddenly caught on fire as the vines suddenly lets go of June. June then landed on the ground with one of her hands before leaping backwards with her feet on the ground. And then, water came out from the cieling our of nowhere, as it looks like it was raining. The Venus Fly Trap gave out a roar before passing out on the ground and the fire being put out. Jake then transformed back into his human form before the water stops.

"Okay, that was wierd dawg," he said.

And with that, the three then left the room as Xandir quickly shuts the door behind them, with the three all soaking wet.

"Okay, how about the last room down the halls?" Jake asked.

"Why the last room down the halls?" June asked. "We never been to every room besides the garden room."

"Because in those movies I saw, the people who usually saves their friends or kids always takes a trip to the last room," Jake explained. "You get me, yo?"

"I get that first one," Xandir said, as he takes off down the halls.

June and Jake then looked at each other and shrugged before running off after him.

--

"Ugh, where are we?"

Gosalyn and Sora were slowly waking up, as they looked around. The last time they recalled, they were at the docks at the beach with June, Jake, and Xandir. But then, they suddenly disappeared out of thin air and they woke up to find themselves in a strange castle. And in the middle of the room, there was a huge, long strange-looking diamond, as it was glowing after every second.

"I have no idea," Sora said, placing a hand on his face. "First we were with the others and now we're here. How did that even happen."

"You two are the bait to lure in one of your friends," a voice called out to them.

Gosalyn and Sora looked over and saw that the person who captured them from out of nowhere was Mozenrath.

"Mozenrath!" Gosalyn said, as she suddenly stood up. "Why did you kidnapped us, you sneaker?!"

"Let's just say that it was a test for your friend to try out," Mozenrath replied. "June, is it?"

"Test?" Sora asked. "What test?"

"It was a trap to lure in your friends and by the time they get here, she'll be a good use," Mozenrath continued.

He then started to laugh in a sadism tone, as Gosalyn and Sora glared angerly at him before the screen fades out to black...

--

P.S. For those of you who didn't watch the Aladdin TV Series, Mozenrath is one of the antagonists of the show who is the lord of the Black Sand. He was suppose to be Aladdin's long lost brother, but the idea had to be scrapped out. Anyway, any grammer/errors, let me know? And NO flames, right TheNinjaKika?


End file.
